SkydoesHalfBlood
by ZombieDswim
Summary: Team Crafted as demigods, basically, supernatural later on in the story, I'll update every 2-3 days. I'm not that good at summaries, try out the story, if this sounds even OK to you, update coming soon! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid, and for minor cussing that MAY occur -ZombieDswim P.S I'm going to see if my friend shardas1000 can help me out a bit... Anyway, that's it for the summary
1. The Start

**~DISCLAIMER~ I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS! RICK RIORDAN DOES! THAT IS ALL!**

A/N- This is a Percy Jackson/ Team Crafted crossover, I may put in a bit of Supernatural later on, (you know, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, that kind of thing, I'll also give myself a character, Sylvia Moonlace, the coolest name evah, just so I can do my thing...

Sky POV

I'd just finished playing Hunger Games with TrueMU, deadlox, and HuskyMudkipz when goat/guy showed up. "WHAT THE?" TrueMU exclaimed "I don't know Jason..." I reply All three of us screamed as a giant black wolf with glowing red eyes nearly killed us, as big as a car. We killed it with our butter swords, but it was close.

Anthony (AKA goat/guy) POV

I knew I had smelled demigods, powerful ones. Poseidon? Hades? Zeus? I don't know, but I had to get them to camp... and soon. I had been allowed to use the flying chariot, Hephaestus' children had fixed it, with Hecate's... it had been over 3 years since the Prophecy of Seven had been spoken,the flying chariot had been broken, and Leo had left to search for Ogygia... he still hadn't returned. "Come with me, for your own safety" Anthony said in a hurried tone "IS THAT A _THREAT? _IT BETTER NOT BE!" Sky screamed."No, it isn't, what're your names?" Anthony replied. "Adam, Jason, Ty, and Quinton" deadlox answered "OK, my name is Anthony..."

TrueMU POV

So, we've met a man/goat, and been attacked by a wolf, which didn't seem like some bones could tame it... I figure this is a bad sign of what's to come, so I summon Jerome, Mitch, and Ian for backup. "WHAT? WHY AM I HERE?" Jerome screamed "I don't know, but it's the Nexus lobby!" Mitch yelled "LET'S PLAY HUNGER DEANZ!" Jerome screeched "Weird, I was just on Feed the Beast..." Ssundee said "I summoned you guys here for backup, this is Anthony, *pointing at Anthony* ,we're trying to find out what's going on, why Anthony is here, etc." I said,

Anthony POV (again)

More of them, OK, this might be too much for the chariot. I'd better explain to them who they are, why I'm here, etc. "You know the Greek gods? You're their children, I'll explain on the way to camp." I explained "OK... I think we should _probably _go with them, you guys?" Sky said "Yeah" Everyone agreed. "OK, then into the chariot!"I screamed On the way to camp, I explained who they were. They took it pretty well, not interrupting too much, and believed me for the most part, then again, a flying chariot _would_ convince most arrived at camp, and I took them straight to the big house, a huge sky blue farmhouse in the middle of camp. I had to take them to see Chiron, before the campfire... they would surely be at that time.

Percy POV

I heard that _six _new campers arrived, which is a lot. I also heard they're powerful, so I headed to the big house, and Annabeth was there too "Hey Percy! I wonder who their parents are, Grover asked Anthony about them, but he said he doesn't know. I was waiting for you to get here, then I was going to ask Chiron, want to come with?" "Sure!" We headed inside and got too meet them for the first time, they were all around 20, it looked like, they were goofing around like they were best friends, calling each other names like "deadlox" and "Ssundee" I wondered why, but I wouldn't ask... not yet anyway. The one they call deadlox wore a white shirt, grey pants, and black shoes with dark purple strings, he also wore green and black headphones. Sky, which seems like it might be a real name, wore a grey and black outfit, with an amulet with a large purple gemstone and golden rims, and sunglasses. TrueMU, I'm guessing a nickname, though _why_ they would call him that's a mystery, wore a blue hoodie with a gold hood, and black yoga pants ( I figured I'd change it a little...). Ssundee was wearing a tux, and also sunglasses. Jerome, I'm guessing a real name again, had on a tux. Husky, not a real name, for _sure, _had on a grey tux. Bajan, I don't think that's a name either, but it may be, wore a red and black checker-pattern hoodie with a tan shirt under it, and normal blue jeans.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

A/N I hope you liked this chapter!


	2. The Prophecy

A/N Hey! I updated early, hope no one minds... anyway, I hope you like the story, THE REAL START

Sky POV (Time change 8 PM)

Everyone's talking about us being claimed, I have no clue what that means, we're sitting around a campfire right now, singing songs, when suddenly, everyone stares at deadlox, he has a glowing skull (A/N In the books/movies, nobody's been claimed as a child of Hades,at least not at camp, so I assume that's it...) over his head. They all turn to the centaur, Chiron, as he proclaims Ty's a child of Hades, which is pretty cool.

deadlox POV

This is weird. Even more weird then telling me some immortal person is my parent... and going to a _summer camp_! I mean, cool, Hades, deadlox makes a lot of sense now, the cabin I have is made of black obsidian, and radiates pure horror... _"COOL!" _I scream.

Auther's POV

Husky is the second to be claimed, child of Poseidon. Sky, Zeus, TrueMU, Zeus, Ssundee, Hades, Jerome, Poseidon (They are all children of the Big Three, as is my character going to be...) Mitch, Poseidon (YES! MITCH AND JEROME HALF BROTHERS, I HAD TO DO IT! deadlox just made sense to me, Ssundee's just random, Sky, sunglasses, TrueMU, astronaut...)

Sylvia (She's going to be a daughter of Poseidon can use ALL the powers...of any child of any god/goddess could. This includes Hera)

I was the first to congratulate the new children of Poseidon.

"Rachel?" I ask"Yes?" She replied, turning around "O' ORACLE, TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING!" ((NO PROPHECY ANYMORE, IT SUCKED, I'M JUST SAYING THAT IT HAS TO DO WITH THEM GOING ON A QUEST, AND IF ONE OF THEM DIE, ALL OF THEM DO)) .

~Time skip 30 minutes~ "What's the prophecy again?" Percy asked "Umm, For years now, all has been still, the days of trouble gone, the newly found children shall go on a quest, the new and the lost ones will, come back all or come back none" Sylvia replies. "OK, the newly found is probably the six from earlier, but what about the new and the lost ones?"Annabeth asked. "I just asked Rachel, I have _no_ clue what the prophecy means..."Sylvia replied

A/N End of chapter, if I come up with more ideas I'll add more, I know the prophecy's not that good, but rhyming isn't my strong suit... BYE!


	3. The start of the Quest

**Me: OK, so, welcome to the chapter! I'm going to start accepting OC's for chapter 5! Shardas gave me a _little_ bit of advice to improve it, so I'm gonna do dat... I'm going to start updating 1-2 times a week, and, I'm adopting a story from shardas1000... Operation Enderlox! If any of you read that, she stopped updating and put it up for adoption... never was, so I asked if I could, and she said sure! Anyway, sorry for not updating! I'd forgotten my password :P**

**Zombie: Will I be in it?**

**Me: NO! NEVER! NO! NO! NO!**

**Zombie: Why're you freaking out? ...**

**Me: Well, me, it's complicated, you see, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED OUTSIDE OF PJatO stories!**

**Zombie: But, I'm your Minecraft character...**

**Me: And? **

**Zombie: IT'S GONNA BE YOUR ONLY MINECRAFT ONLY STORY!**

**Me: FINE! You happy now?  
>Zombie: No, not really...<strong>

**Me: I don't care *picks up chihuahua* I have a puuuuuuug!**

**Zombie: That's a chihuahua...**

**Me: NO IT'S A PUG!**

**Zombie: OK then...**

**Sky: WE'RE OUT OF THE CLOSET! RUN!**

**Me: Looks like the prisoners escaped, better catch them... WITH MAH PUUUUUG!**

**All (_Except_ me and Zombie): AHHH! SHE'S GOT A CHIHUAHUA!**

**Me: Btw,** **this is in a semi-MC world, but the people aren't blocks... just clearing that up!**_  
><em>

**Btw, what I watch from shows will kinda influence my writing here. FAIRYTAIL FTW!**

? POV

_Year 2 of me being at camp... I'm a child of Hecate, a sorcerer. _**(A/N THINK HERE PEOPLE! There's not enough fanfics about him!)**_ I heard there's 6 new campers... six... that can't be right... I also heard there's a new prophecy, on my way to the meeting... as new head of the Hecate house, I was supposed to be there almost an hour ago!_ An _hour! I can't believe this, I should be there already!_

~Time skip 5 minutes!~

I make it there, first thing I hear "Seto? What're you doing here?!" Ty screamed "I've been here 2 years now... what're _you_ guys doing here? Wait-don't tell me..._ you're_ the six?" "That's what everyone's said since we've been here, so I guess." Adam replied. "Do you know them, Seto?" Percy asked "Yeah, friends, then they kicked me from the team..." "Oh... that's nice..." Percy replied

Sky POV

~~Skip 3 weeks~~ (Halloween)

"COME ON TY!"I scream "DON'T RUSH ME!" He replies "Sky, we _are_ going along a crumbling mountain edge you know." Mitch says. "Can't you all just shut UP so that I can concentrate?" Zombie says. That shut everyone pretty quickly "Why does she need us to shut up so she can concentrate when she's listening to music?" Ty whispers "I can hear you, Ty." She whispers in reply. Nobody made a sound until we got off the ledge. It's weird she heard him, we were about 25 feet in front. She didn't mind when we got to the wider ledge.

Zombie POV

I had wanted to use my air magic to make sure we didn't fall. I mean, when they did shut up I could, but I felt bad for making them shut up entirely. I mean, it's not like it's their fault I have good ears, and could probably hear a pin drop in a room with people yelling. (**A/N IRL, I do not have good ears. But since Zombie has sonus magic, I figure she can use that...) **"Why're you here again, Zombie?" Sky asks. "I don't know, it couldn't _possibly_ have to do with me having the power of all the demigods in existence. And me being from Minecraftia being able to requip into any weapon or armor I want. No, none of those things." I reply.

Sky POV (Yes, this chapter will have a ton of back and forth)

_Percy and Annabeth were supposed to meet us on this ledge_ "Should we IM Percy and Annabeth?" I ask "No, they're only a few miles back, we set up camp here." She replies "Sounds good to me!" Says Husky. She put her earbuds back in and kind of wandered off, though she could fly, so no big... She always wears a windbreaker. "Why is it she's always listening to music?" I ask. "I don't know, but we have to get to seattle within the next week or we won't be able to get to Rome on time." Ty replies.


	4. Surprises

**Me:Hey guys! Last chapter, the start of the quest, was pretty short (I thought it was longer... odd)**

**Zombie: Too bad I was mean to -**

**Me: Anyway, ignore her. I have succesfully gotten the guys back into the closet! With mah PUUUUUUUUUUUG *holds chihuahua up Lion King style, as he glares at me like he hates me***

**Sky: *Muffled* HELP WE'RE TRAPPED!**

**Me: Anyway, this time, an OC is added this chapter, stuff happens, etc.**

**Mira: Hi**

**Me: How're you, Mira**

**Mira: Good...**

**Me: So, want me to let Sky and such out of the closet?**

**Sky: PLEASE!**

**Mira: Sure...**

**Me: OK, *Lets out of closet***

**Sky: FINALLY FREEE**

**Me: But yeah, never again are you guys gonna go so long with no chapters! Unless I get writers block. Only then. Well... during the school year, probably 1-2 per week, but I'll mainly post Saturday-Sunday. Operation Enderlox comes out on Wednsday-Fridays, anywhere in that time zone. BTW, we're going to start calling Zombie (BECAUSE I LIKE THIS NAME) Sylvia. I JUST LIKE THE FRICKEN NAME OK? It's a good name.**

Mira POV

It all started when goat-boy turned up. "Hurry, Mira!" Bodil called. "Coming!" I reply, the monsters were right on our tail. Tyler (Our satyr, as I learned they're called) had been killed already, and had turned into a flower. We're only about 100 meters from Half-Blood Hill, when off to our left _*CRASH* _A whole tree crashes down and lands about 3 feet behind me. "Mira, you OK?" Bodil calls without looking. "Yeah, fine. Nearly squashed by a falling tree, but fine!" I reply sarcastically. Only about 67 meters or so from the hill when we hear another _*CRASH* "_How much do these monster want us dead?" Bodil screams. "A lot" I reply. We're just crossing the magical barriers into the camp when the monsters catch up. "BODIL!" I scream. "It's OK, I've got this." He says while kicking the monsters eye. It drops him, and he is running as soon as he hits the ground. "WE'RE ALIVE" He screams, while laughing. He has an insane laugh, that could probably make anyone laugh. I guess now's a good time to tell you about myself. My name is Jameera (Mira for short) My hair's always parted to left in a side braid over my right shoulder. It's waist-length, wavy, and dark brown. Some of m hair always covers my right cheek. I have big, dark brown eyes and dull red lips. I'm really skinny and tall. I wear a dark purple hoodie over a white t-shirt, black denim shorts, and black combat boots. I have two piercings in each of my ears- black hearts in the bottom one and white studs in the higher one. I use a bow, sword if I have too, but usually a bow.

Sylvia POV

So, I forgot to say what I look like. I have copper-blond hair, always in a ponytail, except on rare occasions a braid. I have eyes that look grey when I wear some colors, hazel in most,green in some, blue in some. I usually wear a silver and black shirt with a white skull and crossbones pattern in the middle, with a leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots I gennerally wear black flower earrings,**(I actually do wear that outfit a lot IRL...)** I read a lot, and I'm really good at it. Like, when I was in the 7th grade I was at a college level good at reading. **(True story)** I'm only slightly ADHD, but I can generally sit in a corner for 5 hours and read. Anyway, Annabeth and Percy just kinda got onto the ledge when gryphons attacked us. _*SCRAWK!* _after I shot one down with my bow. I swear, I am the only child of Poseidon in history who can shoot a bow. Like, the ONLY one. "SYLVIA!" A gryphon is flying away with Riptide, so I shoot it down. Only about 5 left to go. _100 yards away, off to the right a little_ _*THWANG!* _My arrow sends the gryphon down instantly. I kept on doing that until they were all gone. "That was some seriously good shooting, Sylvia!"Sky exclaims. "Thanks... I used air magic to do it though" I reply. "LET'S GO TO THE END OF ALL ROADS!" I yell. "Nah, I don't wanna go to detention." Percy jokes. "See you guys there" I say, in my loud voice. "Erm... no way is possible for you to get their faster than us." Deadlox says. "Really now?" I ask. I extend my wings, which look like hawk wings but 13 feet long. All swords (Except Percy and Annabeth's, who know that I'm a demigod who escaped the lab called the school after being tested on until I was 7) were on me, as I jump off of the cliff face and glide across the ocean towards Rome. (HAHAAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH I fricken love the Maximum Ride books. Fricken great! I had to have a reference here :D)

Sky POV

"What the hades just happened?" I ask. "I have no clue." Mitch replies. "Well, let's go! Can't let her beat us there!" Percy says, trying to change the topic. "Fine." I say. We have a giant warship called the Argo II on our side (It survived the thing about Gaea a few years back) so we head off, on our way to Rome.

**Me: So guys, that concludes this chapter. I know, it's not the longest, but I have to go to my grandparents' house today...**

**Sylvia/Zombie: Wait... why am I named Sylvia?**

**Me: I thought the name would go well with your character.**

**Sylvia: Oh, kk**

**Mira: I think it's a fitting name, too.**

**Me: Thanks, Mira!**

**Sky: Anyway, do we have to go back into the closet now?  
><strong>

**Me: Nah, you're good.**

**Sky: FREEDOM**

**Me: Anyway, see you guys next chapter!**

**All: BYE!**


	5. AN (But an important one)

**_Please leave a review on this if you want me too add an OC of you, for chapter 5. We're going to add 5 new OCs every 10 chapters! Anyway, since this is my first story, I'm more testing on it, too see what you guys like! When I finish this one, which I'm planning on having 25-30 chapters when it's complete, I'll make a sequel if I have ideas for it, but yeah... I'm making a Divergent/PJatO crossover, which will be mainly OCs, so also leave reviews for that, preferably like this_**

**_Name:_**

**_Decription:  
><em>**

**_Godly Parent (If any):_**

**_Book characters you want in the story:_**

**_Extra:_**

**_Anyway, new chapter sometime this week! :D_**


	6. Actual 5th chapter!

**Me: Welcome back, warriors!**

**Sky:Since when...**

**Sylvia: Nice name for the readers, and nice name for me :D**

**Seto: I HAVE BEEN IGNORED FOR TOO LONG! CHILDREN OF HECATE, TO KRONOS!**

**Me: That's been over for a loooong while Seto...**

**Seto: TO GAIA**

**Me: Also over**

**Seto: Erm... TO PRESIDENT SNOW!**

**Me: QUICK! PUT HIM IN THE CLOSET! *Rings bell* SNOW ALERT! SNOW ALERT!**

**Seto: *Muffled* I CAN USE MAGIC**

**Me: MAGIC-PROOF CLOSET! I HAD TO THREATEN SYLVIA WITH IT A WHILE BACK!**

**Sylvia: *shudders***

**Me: Anyways, Nutella is better than peanut butter, read more books, and FIGHT ON WARRIORS**

Sylvia POV

"Seriously, Sky? Shoot the ballistae at a seagull..." I yell "Nah, this is more fun" Sky replies as a flaming arrow shoots over my head, 200 feet above them. I tuck in my wings and am on the deck of the Argo II within a second. "AHHH" Sky screams at a high-pitched "girl" scream.I laugh "Dude, that's HILARIOUS!" I yell. Just to freak him out, I let a little bit of purple, white, and black magic dance on my palm. "WHAT THE FRICKEN HECK?" He screams, again in a high-pitched "girl" scream. I laugh like a psychopath (I really do laugh like a psycho), "What's so scary? You knew I can use magic!" I ask.

Sky POV

"WHY ARE YOU USING YOUR MAGIC FOR EVIL?" I ask in reply. "I'm not, you just find it scary..." She says in a perfect immitation of my voice. Then she throws the scariest thing in exsistence at me. "SQUID AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream. "Dude! It's just a cute little plushy!" she yells

*time skip back 3 weeks* Mira POV

We walk into the borders of camp, and go right to the sky blue house in the middle. We hear people talking in hushed tones that we can't quite make out. *Time skip 8 hours* We're singing campfire songs, with a bright blue campfire in the middle, when Bodil's claimed a son of Hermes. I'm a daughter of Hades. We're taken to our cabins by our older siblings, who were also claimed that day.

*Stays in time skip (IT'S UNTIL THE MIDDLE OF NEXT CHAPTER SO THAT I CAN DESCRIBE EVERYONE)* Emma POV

I'm claimed a daughter of poseidon, and introduced to my siblings, Sylvia and Percy. "Hi Emma, welcome to the cabin!" the boy, Percy says. "Same" Sylvia says. "Thanks!" I say. The girl hands me a leather necklace with a bead on it with a trident, skull, and wind on it. I stare at it for a second then she says "That's your camp necklace, it shows how long you're been here." Hers has 8 beads on it (She's 18 in this story, soz) Percy's has 10 beads (22) "Cool..." I say. her first bead has a silver chariot on it, second, a maze, third, the empire state building with a bunch of greek writing around it, fourth, a giant trireme, fifth, minotaur, sixth is the same as mine. (The others are just black with random patterns) The next day, at training, I ran into the boy who was claimed son of Hermes, whose 14 like me (I made him younger for this story, all of TC and Seto are about 14-16, 'cuz that's the normal age for demigods) "Hi..." I say, (She has a crush on Bodil :3) "Hey" He replies.

**Me: So, that concludes THIS chapter, sorry it's short, but 2 in 2 days is kind of a double-special, seeing as I'm only going to upload on Saturday/Sundays usually...**

**Sky: That sucks.**

**Me: Not really. I have time to do my homework during the week, and I can write all weekend. THE PERFECT BALANCE OF SCHOOL/FANFICS. Besides, I have to take care of my new parakeet.**

**Sky: You also have 2 dogs**

**Me: That's not exactly a lot, the dogs *are* PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGS**

**Sky: Chihuahuas! THEY ARE FREAKING CHIHUAHAUS**

**deadlox: I'm not going to give you this cheeseburger, stupid dog.**

**Me: GIVE HIM THE CHEESE BURGER**

**deadlox: No, _my _cheese burger**

**Chihuahua #1: _I demand burger, give me burger_**

**Me: Well, that concludes this chapter! **Nutella is better than peanut butter, read more books, and FIGHT ON WARRIORS!****


	7. Exsistant Chapter Title Here

**Me: GUYS, GUYS, I'M BUSY! I JUST HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF TIME TOO TYPE THIS! I won't be uploading next week, either... uless I find time. Then I will. DO NOT BE CONCEARNED! I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN! I REMEMBER MY PASSWORD, IT'S OK! I have to go now.**


	8. The Surprise (Sorry it's short)

**Me: SORRY!**

**Sylvia: Yes?**

**Me: I'm gonna tell the world your secret, Sylvia.**

**Sylvia: NO YOU WON'T *starts strangling me***

**Me: I did already :3**

**Sky: It's pretty shocking, really...**

**deadlox: You're... you're... you're...**

**Mitch: What deadlox said.**

**Me: read on, too find out what it is!**

**Sylvia: NO DON'T PLEASE!**

**Me: Oh, Sylvia, you'e just making them want to read it more.**

**Sylvia: *growls* NEVER.**

**Me: I only made one character! Percy Jackson's all Rick Riordan! Sky and such are owned by Sky and such! Kindles are owned by Kindle/Amazon whichever!**

**Sylvia POV**

They won't find out my . Luckily, Sky and such didn't recognize me. They met me before, in Minecraftia. But back then, I wasn't _me_. We're somewhere over the Atlantic right now. Suddenly, I hear Sky scream on the top deck. "Sky, you OK?" I ask before going up. "Yeah, fine!" I go up, and my least-favorite goddess, Hera, was on the top deck. "What're _you _doing here?" I growl. "Oh, I thought I'd let the others know about you!" She responds. Everyone else looks at me. "What's she talking about?" Annabeth asks. "I can guess" Sky says. "Now I recognize you. You're Sylvia, princess of Minecraftia." As soon, as he says it, everyone looks at me. "Whaaaat?" Percy asks.

**Annabeth POV**

"So, you're a princess..." I say. "I don't want to talk about it, Annabeth." She says. She leaves the room. Probably down to her room.

**Sylvia POV**

I went down to the pegasi stables, where my pegasus, Ariel, was eating hay. "Hey Ariel." I say. _Hello. _She replies. I go on my laptop and play the Sims for awhile(**Best game EVAR**) I only felt like I played for like 20 minutes. I got off, and it was 9:49 P.M. I hear footsteps coming down the staircase. _Great._ Then I hear a door opening. _Someone's just going to the dining room_. I put in my earphones and listen to music on my Kindle._  
><em>

**Me: So, I just updated this chapter... I hope you guys forgive me... I was really busy this week :P**

**All: BYE!**


	9. An Explaination (An author's note)

**Me:So guys, I know, I know, last chapter sucked. I've had really bad sick :(**

**Sylvia: Aww, sorry for being so hard on you :(**

**Me: Sorry for naming my pet rat after you Sylvia :D**

**Sylvia: At least she's cute. With her giant monkey ears, and she acts so crazy :D**

**Me: I know right! My pug *points to chihuahua* tried to eat her... I could have killed him!**

**Sylvia: I will cast that chihuahua into the pits of tartarus...**

**Me: Sylvia, too far. I mean, she was all up in his face. SHE ATTACKED HIM FIRST! (She really did... she jumped off my lap, straight at him face with her teeth barred)**

**Sylvia: That was so cute! She lunged at him, teeth pointed straight at his nose!**

**Me: He was just defending himself. Of course, I put him in his kennel. Anyway, this is an explaination too my un-updatingness.**

**Sylvia: I was wondering...**

**Me:OK, so basically I have school, and then, my mom wants me and my twin brother (well, Irish Twin) too play with Sylvia for a few hours a day. They're actually fascinating and intelligent animals, and I recomend them a pets. I love them, I've had 2 so far. Snuggles, my first one... *sheds a single tear* he lived to be 6 years old. And the second one is Sylvia!**

**Sylvia: Wait... YOU HAVE A BROTHER?**

**Me: Does it shock you? We're Irish twins too.**

**Sylvia: Cool. What's that mean again?**

**Me: We were born exactly a year apart. Anyway, I'll be back on my regular update schedule, every weekend, at least one. Anyways, bye guys!**


	10. AN (Why I haven't been updating)

**Me: So guys, I've been busy with school stuff and I'm suffering extreme writer's block. I'll try to get a chapter out tonight (on everything), but yeah, to answer someone's question, no, I'm fine.**


	11. I HAVE DONE IT! A CHAPTER! SHORT!

**Me: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**Sylvia: Hello Warriors!**

**Sky: Can I talk yet?**

**Sylvia: Nope**

**deadlox: Hey**

**Seto: HECATE, TO VOLDEMORT!**

**Me: Defeated already, Seto.**

**Seto: TO GAEA**

**Me: Beat already. **

**Seto: To Erudite!**

**Me: Beat already (If you haven't read the books sorry)**

**Seto: To... TARTARUS!**

**Me: Percy beat him in HoH**

**Nico: ...My secret is out. HAPPY JASON?!**

**Me: *Pats head* it's OK, we all knew already...**

**Leo:...What do we all know?**

**Nico: Percy'll tell you.**

**Jason: Wait, how is Leo here?**

**Me: We're on the author's wall, see, shardas is over there! Anyone who is still alive can appear on _this _wall.**

**Jason: Oh, right! Wait-LEO'S ALIVE?!**

**Me: Anyways, how are you?**

**shardas1000: Good, good. You?**

**Me: Same**

**shardas1000: Oh, Nico's here, hey bro!**

**Nico: Hey shardas...**

**Me: (*_*)**

**Nico: What?**

**Me: Nothing**

**Seto: TO... NOBODY IN PARTICULAR, SO LONG AS THEY ARE AGAINST THE GODS!**

**Nico: OK then...**

**Me: Anyways, I also wondered which of these stories you guys would want me to do after I finish the Legacy of Chaos!**

**1.) Divergent/PjatO crossover, with OCs**

**2.) A fanfic from Sylvia's POV (mostly) during the second Titan war. (Is the one w/ Percy the second one? It is, isn't it? Yeah, it is.)**

**3.) Nico's experience in Tartarus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvia POV (20 minutes before)<strong>

She blamed their bad luck on Sky. He was the one who had attacked the enemy army first, which the demigods had been sent to defeat.

**Sky POV (present time)**

Sky saw something flash by his head, when suddenly he heard a scream so high pitched the entire monster army evaporated into dust

_"MY SANDWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICH!" _That got rid of that issue. Now, getting back to camp would be a whole other problem...

*time skip 3 hours*

Afterwards, they simply stayed at camp for the summer. They all lived happily ever after. THE END!

**Me: Still a better ending than Blood of Olympus...**

**Sylvia: Indeed!**

**Me: Anywho, there will be more chapters, and I'll put the prologue to my next story, the Legacy of Chaos, into it. But I'm sorry this one's short. I wanted to do something amusing for this one.**

**Sylvia: I forgive you...**

**Sky: I don't.**

**Sylvia: Shut up Sky...**

**Me: Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! And please check out Legacy of Chaos! It's a story about a person. And this person is a dude. And Sylvia's in it and Leo's in it and Nico's in it and Calypso is in it a little and Hazel is in it for a minute and Percy and Annabeth and all our friends! :D I'll use the OCs from this story (if they want to be in it, that is) and I probably won't do any more than three others. :D **


	12. Update (And what name to give you guys)

**HELLO EVERYONE! I really deserve to go to Tartarus for not updating for so long. WITH OR WITHOUT PERCABETH! I DON'T CARE! So, I'm going to update my one-shot book with a Supernatural/Doctor Who one-shot. But I'm just updating to let you know I'm still alive and all... But anyways, I need to come up with a new name for you guys! I don't just suggest one and I'll put them in my next update so that you guys can vote for them! Please comment anything, I don't care if it's something weird or something fandom related (ex. Time Lords, Hunters, or LEPrecon (an Artemis Fowl one) basically, just suggest anything you thing of and (so long as they're appropriate) I'll put them all in the next update! A lot more should be coming up soon, but for now I'm just doing this quick update to tell you this! ANYWHO, SEE YOU LATER FRIENDS! I AM REALLY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! **


End file.
